The Beautiful Committee
by taylor.olear.3
Summary: When Massie's,Alicia's,Dylan's,Kristen's and Claire children form their own clique well lets just say twice as much drama is going on then needed.
1. Hey we are us

Mackenna Harrington: Alpha owf course! With her mom by her side and friends who love her everything seems perfect but is it.

Amber Hotz: She is like a rose beautiful from afar but if you get to close then she will prick you!

Derry Marvil: Her name says it all Derry meaning The red haired one. With her Mom being single and never been married it has always just been her and her brother.

Kacey Solomon: Sneaky as she is beautiful really she is like a angel. Its probebly why she has all the boys at her feet including someones crush.

Carly Fisher: Nicey nicey nicey. She is the nicest of them all did you know that? Trying to stay out of the drama or is she the drama.


	2. Chapter 1

Saturday 6 september Starbucks cafe 1: 13 Mackenna POV

"Great gossip Derry its worth twenty and cuhgrats you reached 117 points this week!" I exclaimed as I hugged Derry.

" Where's Carly?" asked Kacey as she knit her eyebrows. Kacey was the prettiest of them all by far with her Blonde buttery hair and flawless skin any person would feel sorry if she got into trouble with her beauty.

"Kuh laire has took her out to go bts shopping," replied Amber the second prettiest.

"Question what does bts mean?" said Kacey. Evan though Kristen was the smartest out of the pretty committe Kacey was a total airhead.

"Back to school shopping," Butted out Meckenna. "Anyways are we all going to Jakes party tonight?"

"Deffo!" all three girls yelled together ignoring the harsh and sinfull glances from other people in the cafe.

"Well come on then," stood up Mackenna. All the girls stared up at her confussed.

"Dresses,"

"Ohhh!" all girls cooed and off they went.

BCBG 1:26

Carly POV

"MOM I WILL NOT WEAR THAT I DONT CARE IF ITS THE CHEAPEST THING IN THE STORE!" yelled I at full might.

" Why not my litttle carly carl carls?" asked my mom Claire.

"Ta kee!" I slurred as I waved my hand at it like it had a chemical to make you super ugly. But that never would be so I was fine.

"God how you dont care about money we are poor and soon to be bank rupt but all you care about is being a 10 then a 7!" hissed Claire as she gripped my hand. But I pulled away to quickley and ran out the store.

8:39 pm

Kacey POV

How I love it when its just me and my Mackenna I thought. She was doing my hair in a 10 ballarina bun on the top of my head.

"All done!" Mackenna kissed her finger's like an italin chef. As I stood up I bursted out laughing she was like my twin we knew how to have when it was just the two of us!

"Rate time you first adorable Purple cocktail dress and it looks ah mazing just about your super natruel tanned knees, cute black open toe heal short boots. 9.8!" Mackenna explained

"Okay you, pink cocktail same as mine looks fashionatic and your silver same shoes as mine looks twice as good so 9.9."

"Shit we better get going or we are going to be late!" commented Mackenna. She grabbed hold of her Silver clutch tote and I grabbed my Black one switched the lights off and went out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

I just want to give a shout out to gravity5 for the ah-mazing pm's and reviews also to Hawtjuicyaddict for being just well amazing. Also one more thing we need a CYOS for the boys so please mp me if you want to and I will send you the form. VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jakes party 9:02pm Ambers POV

I walked into the basment of Jake's house and could totally smell the scent of beer and Vodka. Great I thought, already people getting drunk.

"Hey Jake great party anyways have you seen Mackenna?" I asked

"Y y y Well not her but Carly and man is she looking hot tonight you now be booted up to third and her second," Stuttered Jake. I could not believe what I was hearing and then I stomped off. After that I went off to look for Carly and bumped into Lexi Plovert. Great.

"Hey Amber guess what Me,Stacey and Lola came up with that we are starting our own clique well we think actually I am not sure? She said. I rolled my eyes at always at Lexi. She was Olivia and Chris's Daughter and possibly even dumber then Kacey. I smiled as I walked away and smoothed down my Blue cocktail dress.

"Hey Carly and hey Corin," I waved. Corin has been my crush since two weeks ago. He was from the Isle of Man and spoke with an Ah-dorable Manx Voice and manx words which no one ever understood.

"Hey Sexy," He winked and pulled me into a chest rap. Evan though they we aren't going out he flirted with me non-stop. I laughed and ruffeled his hair aslo glancing at Carly giving me the evils. Every guy that I liked she had to like.

"Whats wrong carly? James is over there if you want someone to kiss," I pointed at the most strangest, wiredest and gross kid at the party. I couldn't help but burst out at the redness on her face and she swillvered on her heel and walked out.

11:58 Mackennas POV

"Has anyone seen Kacey, Kristen wanted me to look after her. You know whats she is like at party's." I asked Derry who was drinking beer with a load Of ex-Soccar guys. Audittions were on Monday when everyone went back to school for the first day of 7th grade.

"No sor she over there," slurred Derry staring at Kacey kissing her second cousion Sam.

"Kacey!" I hissed "We need to go." Kacey waved to Sam and bounced up towards me.

"Breath test. Breathe out," She did while I smelled. "Okay so you had no alchoal tonight?" I asked. Kacey nodded and smiled proudly. Even though they were 12 they knew how to buy the boo's. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside while we waited for Robert to pick us up. I crossed my legs to try and keep me warm.

"Are you looking foward school on Monday?" I asked Kacey. Kacey flicked her hair behind her shoulder's and shruuged. After that I just stood and was quite and waited for Robert. Shortly after Kacey and I got to mine and went to sleep.

Jakes party 4:49

Derry's pov

I stummbled into the kitchen and fell up onto Jake.

"Hey Ja," Before I even had chance to finish saying my sentence I started Kissing him. Before I knew it I woke up after I passed out from drinking to much. I quickly sat up and tried to remeber what had happened last night. Carly and Amber got into a fight and Kacey, Mackenna left half way through the party.


End file.
